1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to authentication during on-line transactions, and more specifically to the use of fingerprints for authenticating on-line transactions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Security has long been an important issue in the design of computer systems and communication networks. The recent increase in the popularity of the Internet has created even greater demand for more secure methods of conducting financial and other business transactions over the Internet. The present rate of growth of so-called electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) is astounding, and the number of different ways to commit fraud and theft during e-commerce transactions is nearly equally astounding.
One conventional method for authentication during e-commerce transactions is the use of a username and password. This method, however, suffers from the disadvantages that passwords can be forgotten, lost, stolen, and/or easily used by unauthorized people. Passwords are simply not a reliable means of identification.
Thus, there is a need for a reliable and secure method of authentication during on-line transactions which overcomes these and other disadvantages.